disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anita Radcliffe
'Anita Radcliffe '''is one of the two deuteragonists of Disney's 1961 animated feature film, ''101 Dalmations. In the 1996 live-action remake of the film, her name is changed to Anita Dearly. Anita was originally voiced by Lisa Davis. Background Anita is the wife of Roger Radcliffe and owner of Perdita. She is beautiful, kind, and smart. She also is shown to be devoted to her husband, and loving toward Perditia, Pongo,and the puppies. The first film establishes that she is was a schoolmate to Cruella De Vil, and the two apparently shared a friendship at one point. By adulthood, Anita seems to be exhausted after Cruella's meetings, and admits at one point that Cruella is eccentric. Appearances Anita first debuted in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. She is spotted by Pongo, while out on a walk with her dalmatian, Perdita. Pongo, who is looking for potential mates for both him and Roger, attempts to bring the two owners together. Pongo tricks Roger into going to the park, and pursues Anita. Eventually, Anita and Roger are both tangled up in Pongo's leash, resulting in the two of them falling into a pond. Anita frets at first, as she was wearing a new suit and hat, but she and Roger begin laughing together. A time skip shows that Anita marries Roger, and she and Perdita move into a small home with Roger and Pongo. It is also revealed that Pongo and Perdita are expecting puppies. Anita is shown trying to get Roger, who is busy composing, to come down for tea. When he finally does, she compliments him on the song that he is writing. Their tea is interrupted by the impromptu visit of Anita's former schoolmate, Cruella de Vil. The name inspires lyrics for the song Roger is writing, and he begins singing a somewhat mocking tune. Anita tries to shush him, but Roger goes upstairs to work on the song, leaving Anita to entertain her friend. Cruella walks in, and Anita notes Cruella's new fur coat. Cruella responds with a comment about her love for fur. Cruella then gets down to business, and asks where the puppies are. Anita tells Cruella that the puppies are not expected for a few more weeks, and that these things cannot be rushed. However, Cruella is now looking at a picture of Pongo and Perdita, murmuring about their coats. Anita invites Cruella for tea, but Cruella cannot stay. Cruella leaves just as quickly as she came, noting that she will be back in three weeks when the puppies are born. Three weeks later, Perdita gives birth, and Anita, along with Nanny, assist. Anita is shown calling out puppy numbers, as the litter increases from 8 to 11 to 14 to a total of 15. However, one of the puppies apparently dies. However, Roger is able to revive the puppy, much to Anita's relief. Cruella soon comes in, as she had promised. However, Cruella is shown to be disappointed and angry that the puppies are all white. Anita notes that the spots come in a few weeks after the puppies are born. Cruella is relieved, and quickly offers to buy the puppies, noting that Anita and Roger cannot possibly afford to keep them all. Anita notes that they couldn't sell the puppies, as Perdita would be heartbroken, and that she and Roger could find a way to get along. Cruella laughs at the idea of Roger's songs supporting the family. This incites Roger to step in; Roger sternly tells Cruella that they have no intention of selling the puppies. Cruella is angered to the point that she ends her friendship with Anita, and storms out vowing revenge. Anita applauds Roger on his bravery. One night, when the puppies are older, Anita and Roger take Pongo and Perdita to the park. They return to find that the puppies have been stolen. Soon after, Cruella calls, expressing shock over the theft. Roger is shown to believe that Cruella was behind the theft, but Anita isn't convinced only because of her former friendship with Cruella. She admits that Cruella is eccentric, but that she couldn't be a thief. Anita also notes that Cruella's home had been searched, but no evidence had turned up. However, unknown to her, Cruella had hired two henchmen, Jasper and Horace Badun, to steal the puppies, with the intention of turning them into fur coats and hid them in another deserted house. Anita is not shown again until around Christmastime. She is shown decorating a tree, while Roger is listening to the radio, which is playing the song he wrote. Anita notes that the song was Roger's first hit, and that it has brought in a substantial amount of money. Roger agrees, but notes that he can't believe that Pongo and Perdita ran away. (Unknown to either of them, Pongo and Perdita had gone to rescue the puppies from Cruella.) Suddenly, a group of "labradors" bound in through the door. Anita cleans the face of one of the adults, and discovers that it is actually Perdita. Anita and Roger notice that the puppies with them are much greater in number than the original 15. Anita, along with Nanny, counts the puppies, while Roger adds up the totals, finding out that there are 101 dalmatians in total. Anita asks Roger what they should do with the other puppies. Roger decides to keep them, which leads Anita to point out that they have a small house. Roger responds that they can use the money from his song to buy a country home large enough for them all. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Anita, alongside Roger, are shown to be preparing for the move to a country home they have bought. Later, after the adults learn of Patch being left behind in London, they frantically travel back in their car to find him, arriving in time to retrieve not just Patch, but the rest of his siblings who had also been kidnapped from the farm while they were gone. In the sequel, Anita is voiced by Jodi Benson. 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) In the live action remake, Anita is the deuteragonist. Her maiden name is Campbell-Green and is changed to Dearly after marrying Roger and she works as a fashion designer for Cruella in the House of De Vil. As she works for the House Of Devil, Cruella catches her making a Joke Design Sketch with a Dalmatian Spotted Coat. It is this design which inspires Cruella to carry out her scheme. When Cruella states her fears on Anita going to work somewhere else, Anita claims she'll only retire if she met someone and working clashed with their plans. She later meets Roger in St, James Park, when she hits him with her purse after a misunderstanding of her thinking Roger was abducting Perdita (who himself believed Perdita to be Pongo). She claims to carry bricks in her purse since she's been repaving her garden and when she sees a discarded brick, she picks it up (she had collected three on that specific day). After she crashes her bike into the Pond, Roger rescues her and tries to give Mouth-To-Mouth, but wasn't able to do it well, since Anita's arms were around his neck, which Anita apologizes for later, and Roger accepts. She and Roger later marry and move into their own house, where her old Nanny from her childhood comes back to work for them. Nanny realizes, whilst diagnosing Perdita to be expecting, that Anita is pregnant too. When she and Roger refuse to sell the puppies to Cruella, she is fired from her job. When Pongo & Perdita run off to rescue the Puppies, Nanny claims that the Dalmatians were able to sense Ill-Intentions in Cruella, making her realise that Cruella is behind the Dog-Napping and what she plans to do. When the Dalmatians are returned, Roger convinces her to keep the other Puppies, but she cautions Perdita that she won't have the Pups chewing up the carpets and barking into the night. A year later, Anita has had her baby and it is implied that she is pregnant once again. In the live action remake, Anita is played by Joely Richardson. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Anita has a secondary role in the television series, with her major appearance being in "The Two Faces of Anita." In the animated series, Anita is voiced by Kath Soucie. Wardrobe . 'Brown Spring Suit: '''When she and Perdita are first introduced to Roger and Pongo in the park, Anita wears a new spring suit which is a brown suit consisting of a long sleeved jacket and a tailored calf-length skirt, a dark blue scarf at the collar, tan pantyhose and black high heels. Underneath the suit, she wore a white slip and her long red hair was in a neat bun. On her head, she wore a dark blue hat with a gray stripe in the center and a dark yellow flower with a red center on the side. She would wear this from when she is seen on the park bench reading until she and Roger fall into the pond. .'Cream Spring Suit: 'Although an animation error, Anita is shown to have two spring suits. While her main suit was the brown suit, she is first seen on screen wearing a cream suit consisting of a long sleeved jacket and a ruffled calf-length skirt, a gray scarf at the collar, sienna pantyhose and black high heels. As with her main spring suit, she wore a white slip underneath and her long red hair was in a neat bun. On her head, she wore a cream colored hat with a dark gray stripe in the center and a light yellow flower on the side. She would wear this from her first appearance on screen when she is walking with Perdita until they get to the park. . '''Blue Blouse and Plum Skirt: '''After she marries Roger, Anita's first outfit as housewife consists of a light blue blouse and plum knee length skirt with a light blue apron worn over it, tan pantyhose and black high heels. She would wear this outfit twice in the film: once in the beginning when Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance and again at the end when their dogs and the puppies returned home. .'Yellow Blouse and Black Skirt: 'Anita's second outfit as housewife consists of a yellow blouse and black knee length skirt with a gray apron worn over it, tan pantyhose and black high heels. She would wear this outfit when Perdita gives birth to the puppies and when Cruella breaks apart her friendship with her. .'Green Blouse and Green Skirt: '''Anita's third outfit as housewife consists of a light green blouse, dark green knee length skirt with a light green apron over it, tan pantyhose and black high heels. She would wear this outfit when she and Roger fall into despair over the situation of the puppies. Category:Animated Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Mothers Category:In love heroines Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Vera Segoh Category:Lisa Davis Category:Jodi Benson Category:Joely Richardson Category:Kath Soucie Category:Babes Category:Characters By Lisa Davis Category:Characters By Jodi Benson Category:Characters By Joely Richardson Category:Characters By Kath Soucie Category:British Heroines